


Mistakes I've Made

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Roland's first mistake was falling for Walter's charm. It only got worse from there.





	1. A Child?

**Author's Note:**

> This will involve a very pregnant Walter who we undoubtedly be the moodiest, most emotional, dangerous mommy to be who carves the weirdest, worst things at the most inappropriate of times and often has people stop breathing just because he's having mood swings again and nobody could manage to bring him back a decent chicken dinner from Keystone Earth in a decent amount of time. You have been warned.

Roland tossed another stick into his little fire, the ashes rising up into the night sky as he watched them burn up into nothing.

It was a cold night. The wind was whipping across the desert like a dagger blade slicing into the skin of its enemy. 

Roland didn't mind it much. He could handle the extreme climates. Cold and heat alike. 

There was something different about this cold, though. It was sharper, meaner than most. 

"Hello, old friend." Walter greeted him, voice soft and charming as ever. 

Roland frowned and turned to face him.

"Miss me?" Walter asked with a knowing smirk.

"No." Roland growled, turning back around. 

"Hm, well I've missed you a great deal." Walter replied, stepping around the fire so that Roland's eyes held him once more.

Roland glared at him, obviously not amused. "What do you want, Walter?" He asked.

The Man in Black chuckled softly. "You know what I want, love." He told the Gunslinger. "You know what I've always wanted..."

Walter stepped closer to him. "...what I need..." He drawled. "...what I crave..."

Roland stood as Walter came to stand just inches away from him. 

"...you've always know that. Haven't you Roland?" 

"You're nothing to me." Roland grumbled, teeth grinding in frustration. "Nothing but a bad memory i'd like nothing more than to be rid of."

"Lies." Walter grinned at him. "We both know what this is. This little game we play." 

The gunslinger grew silent. 

"Don't you remember that night outside the village?" Walter prodded him. "What's it been now? About three months? Four?"

"I've chosen to forget it." Roland spat.

"Well you'd best reach into the back of your pretty little mind and find it, handsome." Walter told him, a glimmer of mischief in his blue eyes and he brought his hands up to open his coat.

"What are you...?" Roland started to ask before Walter opened up his black duster so that the gunslinger could see the product of their most recent affair for himself. 

"No..." He denied with a slight shake of his head.

Both of Walter's hands came to caress his baby bump.

"I wasn't aware that this was possible." He told Roland truthfully. "But of course you never cease to amaze me. One day you're resisting my powers and the next I find myself to be the bearer of your child."

Roland met his his finally, his own dark ones confused and angry and in shock.

"Is there anything you can't do, love?" Walter smirked.

"It can't be mine." Roland growled at him.

"Oh he is yours. I've had it confirmed. It's your blood that runs through his veins." Walter assured him, rubbing over his belly and smiling to himself at the thought of it. "Half gunslinger, half sorcerer. Just imagine the things he'll be capable off, love...."

"My child will never be capable of the evil that you are!" Roland snarled at him, his shock now turning to rage. 

"Our child, dear. Our child. He's half me you know? And I'm going to teach him everything I know...He might even help me bring down that Tower one day." Walter argued calmly. He was really just trying to get a rise out of Roland. Make him admit that he cared even if it was just a little bit. 

"Over my dead body!" Roland snapped, taking a threatening step closer to Walter.

"Easy now. I'm in no condition to fight you, love." Walter smiled sweetly, holding his ground as he gently pushed Roland away from him.

Roland glared at him, a fiery rage burning in his dark eyes and in his hardened heart.

Walter kept grinning as he turned to leave then.

"I'll be seeing you soon, I imagine?" He asked as he took his leave. "If not for support I assume you'll want to be there when he's born?" 

Roland swallowed hard, still staring daggers at Walter, who laughed quietly to himself as he disappeared into the cold night.

"Until then, my love." He whispered.

(To Be Continued....)


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland has a plan, and Walter is blinded by love

"Stop breathing." Walter growled irritably at the worthless minion before him.

The skin fell to the ground almost instantly, choking and gasping for air.

His other lackeys looked on with nothing more than a sigh or a slight roll of their eyes. 

Once the unfortunate skin had died, Walter turned to glare at the others.

"Now...." He spoke, trying to be calm. "Which one of you is next in line? Hm? I'm starving. One of you go. And bring me back something appetizing this time."

"Sir...?" Tirana spoke cautiously.

Walter turned quickly to face her. "Thank you for volunteering." He replied with a deceptive smile. "Now please, hurry back. The little one is becoming restless and that makes me a little cranky."

"I...." Tirana started to argue. Walter quickly put an end to it by smacking her across the face rather harshly.

"Enough." Walter turned to the sound of his love's voice, quite surprised, yet overjoyed to see him here of all places.

"Why hello, Dear." He greeted Roland. "You've never made a house call before. Special occasion?" 

Roland, wearing a careless expression the entire time, handed over a paper bag he'd been carrying. "Here." He beckoned to Walter.

The Man in Black glanced to the back with an untrusting eye, but took it anyway. Inside was a red and white container of fried chicken.

"From Keystone Earth..." Roland explained as Walter examined to gift. "I sent one of our gunslingers after it this morning."

Walter's eyes seemed to light up and he handed the bag over to Tirana to keep while he approached Roland. 

"Oh Roley Poley..You care about me." He crooned to his desired lover, gently taking hold of Roland's hands and going in for a soft kiss.

Roland nudged him away. "I care about my son." He corrected Walter. 

Walter sighed and took a step backwards. 

"Whatever you say, love." He agreed, though not entirely. "But regardless of who it is you really do care about, I can't just let you wander back out to the dessert without a meal for yourself now can I?" 

"I'll be fine." Roland assured him in an attempt to decline the offer.

"No use in arguing. I've decided for you. Tirana, go have something thrown together downstairs. Preferably a rack of Lamb. I believe our guest prefers it medium rare?" Walter commanded, looking to Roland for approval.

The Gunslinger grunted but gave an affirming nod. 

"Wonderful." Walter smiled, his eyes then going to the body of the incompetent minion he'd executed moments ago. "Someone take out the trash." He told another one of the skins as he motioned for Roland to follow him. 

Roland sighed deeply, but despite everything good in his heart and mind pleading for him to stay away, he followed the Man in Black. 

"We are not to be disturbed!" Walter announced to all of his loyalists within earshot. "Not for any reason!"

"Yes Sire..." Came the unanimous answer as Walter led Roland down a long hallway to his bedroom. 

......

"You don't know how much I ache for you when you're not with me..." Walter whispered to Roland, arms around his shoulders as he kissed a gentle trail down his neck. 

"Stop fooling around." Roland growled. "I'm here to talk about my child."

"Our child." Walter corrected him, playing with the buttons on Roland's shirt and actually popping a few open.

"Talk." Roland stated firmly again, removing Walter's arms from around him.

Walter rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright..." he agreed reluctantly, sitting back on his bed and running one hand over his growing middle. "He hears you." He told Roland then.

"Hears me?" Roland inquired.

"Yes. He knows his Daddy's here to see him. He recognizes your voice already...or he must because he starts to kick like a skin in a chokehold when you're near." Walter smirked as he felt his baby kick.

Roland's hard expression softened and he came forward again, reaching out with both hands to feel Walter's belly.

The Man in Black grinned and ran his free hand through Roland's hair. 

"He's strong." Roland spoke up again, smiling as he felt the baby move beneath his hands.

"Of course he is. He is OUR son." Walter agreed, continuing to stroke through short black hair. 

"You're sure it's a boy?" Roland asked.

"Mmhmm. My medics were able to do a sonogram." Walter confirmed. "They were quite certain."

Roland was silent for a moment. He wanted to be happy. Becoming a father was something he'd always dreamed of. 

"How long until...?" He started to ask right as the baby aimed a kick at his hand.

"About three more months." Walter replied, placing a hand over Roland's and lacing their fingers together.

Roland hummed softly. So he had three months to think on this. Three months to decide how to save his son from his mother's intentions of corruption. 

"You're angry." Walter whispered. It was a statement, not a question.

"No." Roland lied. He was a good liar when he wanted to be.

"Then why are you...?" Walter was cut off when Roland stood and pressed his lips against his. 

He didn't fight it. These chances to share his love with Roland were rare.

"Lay back..." Roland whispered in his ear as Walter's arms came to rest around his shoulders, clinging to him desperately as they kissed at each other's mouths.

Walter laid back against his bed, letting his legs fall open for Roland.

The Gunslinger didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Walter, but this was his child at stake and he would show no mercy.

If that meant he had to hurt Walter in the process then he was going to do it.

And the heart of the Man in Black was a game that Roland knew all too well how to play. 

The odds were certainly in his favor.

.......

"Something's troubling you, son." Steven Deschain observed as his son polished one of his guns by the fire they'd built. 

"Everything bothers me." Roland muttered, focusing on his work.

"Son." Steven gave his child a stern look. Roland sighed deeply and looked up at his father.

"I think I know what I have to do." He told him.

Steven looked down at the ground then back at Roland. "I hope you've thought this through carefully." 

"I have." Roland assured him. "There's no other way. If he stays here, in mid world, Walter will find him."

"Roland..." Steven interjected.

"We can't both raise him obviously. Too much time alone with Walter and he'll turn out just like him." Roland continued, ignoring his father.

"Roland..." Steven tried again, a little louder.

"And I most certainly am not going to marry..." Roland carried on.

"Roland!" Steven cut him off.

Roland stopped and looked up at his father.

Steven gnawed at his lip. He didn't want to hurt his son but he had to say it.

"Son...I just hope that you understand what this could mean for us." He spoke, as calmly yet as sternly as possible.

"This is my child." Roland argued. "If it were you in my place would you not risk everything for me? For my well being? For my soul?" 

Steven fell silent for a long while.

"I would." He admitted finally. "But Roland, I want you to know something before you commit to this plan of yours."

"What?" Roland asked his tone a little rougher than he meant for it to be. He was on edge and he knew his father's words would more than likely not be positive.

Steven sighed and tossed a handful of kindling into their fire. He turned and looked over his shoulder to the others. The gunslingers. Their family. His own wife among them. Roland's mother. 

He looked back to his son then, eyes hard and serious.

"Sometimes you can't change what's bound in someone's blood." He told Roland. "There are some born that no matter how hard you try you'd never be able to save them from what they've always been destine to become."

"What are you saying?" Roland almost growled.

Steven frowned at his child. "You can take the boy away from the sorcerer, Roland." He told him. "But nothing in your power can take the sorcerer out of the boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! Little baby Jake will be born in the next chapter :) Also regarding Walter's pet name for Roland...I have no idea how to properly spell Roley Poley XD So sorry about that


	3. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his son is born Roland is faced with a choice that will dictate not only his boy's future, but the fate of his soul as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are liking this!! :D Thank you for all the lovely feedback! I love it!

Walter was pleased that the gunslinger was still hanging around when he awoke most mornings. It gave him hope.

"You should stay the night more often, Roland." He whispered, still dazed from sleep as a small content smile worked its way across his face.

"Do you need anything?" Roland asked, quickly changing the subject as he lounged against the window, looking out to the wastelands around them. 

"Such a sweetheart...." Walter yawned, sitting up slowly in bed. "...taking care of me in my crippling state." He placed his hands on his belly, rubbing over the large bump. 

"You didn't answer my question." Roland urged him again. "Do you need anything or not?"

He had been keeping watch over Walter for a good part of a week by now. The medic had informed them at Walter's last check up that he could deliver at any time. Now they were just waiting.

"Since you asked, I could use a decent breakfast." Walter replied, going to stand up. Roland had to assist him. His midsection was so large now that getting up and around was made quite difficult.

"I'll have the skins throw something together for you." Roland promised.

"Thank you, darling." Walter went to kiss him and shockingly this time Roland allowed it, bringing a smile to Walter's lips before it was quickly turned to a frown. 

He grunted and placed a hand against his belly.

"What's wrong?" Roland asked him.

Walter bit his lip and tightened his grip on Roland's hand that he'd been holding. "I think my labor pains are starting." He told him.

Roland felt his heart nearly stop. 

.......

Walter had felt pain before but never like this.

It felt like he was being contorted and twisted and tortured from his abdomen down.

It didn't seem like anything would help to ease the pain either. Not even the hot bath that Roland had drawn for him to try and relax in for awhile.

"Your son seems to enjoy tormenting me." He grunted, holding his belly while he tried to relax against the back of the bathtub. 

Roland grabbed a cool cloth from the counter behind him and gently dabbed at Walter's face. "It's almost over." He assured the laboring sorcerer. 

"Everyone keeps telling me that..." Walter muttered. "...yet I'm still writhing in agony here."

Roland reached down and took hold of Walter's hand. "These things take time." He told him. 

"I could just snap my fingers and have him out of me now." Walter whined, frustrated and hurting. It was true that he could in fact have the baby delivered instantly by speaking a few simple words, but it wasn't in the child's best interest. Too many side effects and risks were involved in such a action.

"You don't want to do that." Roland reminded him. "You could cause him to be injured or impaired."

Walter tensed as a very intense contraction crept up on him. "Nnnggh...Be grateful, child..." He groaned, squeezing Roland's hand tightly. The gunslinger reached around and began to rub the small of Walter's back.

"Breathe, Walter." He reminded him. "In and out, nice and slow. Remember how the doctor showed you?"

Walter whimpered, trying to follow Roland's instructions for hope that they would ease his agony. Something was different now, though. This was a different pain from the ones before it. He was beginning to feel something else. It was a burning this time. A burning aching pressure baring down against his pelvis.

"Roland...?" He managed to mutter. "I..I think..."

Roland's expression hardened and he turned to the doorway. "Doctor!" He called to the medic, who had stepped out a moment ago to give the two privacy.

They managed to move Walter back to the bedroom before anything else happened, and things started to move much quicker than before.

Walter was sweating and panting and clinging to Roland as he fought to bring the baby out. He gasped in pain and laid back against the pillows to rest for a short moment. 

"Alright, good." The medic encouraged him. "Now next time you have a contraction you need to push just like that again."

"I ca..I can't..." Walter huffed, trying to catch his breath again.

"You can." Roland assured him. 

"You're almost done." The medic told Walter. "I can see the baby's head. Just a few more times and it'll all be over."

"I want him out now!" Walter growled then, upset and tired and in pain. 

"He's coming. Just hold on a little longer." Roland whispered to him softly, attempting to calm him.

"Never again, Roland!" Walter snarled back at him.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He smiled slightly as he wiped the sweat from Walter's face with a damp cloth again.

Walter grimaced at the growing pain coming on and sat up to push.

"That's it. Give it everything you've got, Sire." The medic encouraged him.

"He has dark hair." Roland grinned, watching in awe as his child emerged.

"GET HIM OUT!!" Walter demanded in agony.

"Almost there..." the medic assured him.

"One more push, Walter." Roland encouraged him.

Walter squeezed Roland's hand tighter and tighter, bearing down with all his might before finally he felt the pain give way to a lesser, throbbing ache as the baby was finally delivered. 

"He's here, Sire. Brilliant job." The medic praised Walter as he placed the tiny, sticky infant up on his mother's chest. The little one began to cry shortly after entering the world.

Walter cradled him in his arms carefully, blinking to try and hold back the tears threatening to escape. "Hello, handsome." He greeted his little son.

Roland wiped at his own eyes, watching as the medic helped Walter to clean the baby off and wrap him in a clean blanket. 

"Is he alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes. He's perfectly healthy." The medic assured Roland. "Seven pounds, thirteen ounces, and twenty one inches long."

Roland came to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over to get a closer look at the baby.

He was the spitting image of Walter. Milky complexion, a full head of dark hair and a set of beautiful blue eyes. He had Roland's ears though and his nose. 

"Can I...?" Roland started to ask, reaching out.

Walter looked up from the baby and nodded. "He is yours." He reminded him.

Roland smiled as he slowly took his son into his arms for the first time. 

The baby cried in protest as he was moved.

"Shh...You're alright. You're alright." Roland whispered, cradling the tiny newborn in his strong arms. He pulled back the blanket slightly to look at his son's precious little face. "He's perfect." He smiled happily. He hadn't genuinely smiled in a long time. 

Walter managed a smile as he lie there, exhausted, occasionally wincing at the pain of what damage their child had done on his way out. "He needs a name." He reminds Roland, who's eyes are completely fixed on the baby.

"What did we decide on?" The Gunslinger asked, grinning from ear to ear as his little baby wrapped a tiny hand around his trigger finger. 

"It was a tie between David and Jacob, I believe." Walter answered, weakly. 

Roland hummed in thought. "I think he looks like a Jacob." He concluded.

Walter nodded slowly. "So then its Jacob David Deschain." He smiled. 

"Jake." Roland added. "We can call him Jake for short."

The baby started to whimper and cry again, squirming in his father's arms.

"Well I think Jake may be hungry." Walter spoke, voice quiet and weak. "Hand him over, Daddy."

Roland kissed his son's soft little forehead before slowly handing him back over to his mother.

"Shh, my little one, I'm here..." Walter whispered to the baby as he brought him to his chest to feed. "You're safe..." 

Roland sat back down on the chair at Walter's bedside, sinking deep into an internal conflict with his mind and heart. 

He knew what he had to do. What he should do. 

But how could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also I've not read the books. Only just saw the movie yesterday so forgive me if anything seems inaccurate!


End file.
